pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Mora
Pat Mora (born January 19, 1942) is a Chicana author known primarily for her poetry and children's books. Life Youth and family Mora was born in El Paso, Texas. Her bilingual and bicultural experiences, as a descendant of 4 grandparents who came to Texas from Mexico in the early 20th century, inform her literary contributions. Career Mora is the author of more than 40 volumes of poetry, non-fiction, and children's picture books. She has also been a consultant on U.S.-Mexico youth program exchanges, a museum and university administrator, and a teacher of English language arts at all academic levels. Mora is known as well for her promotion of "El día de los ninos/El día de los libros. The author of many award-winning children's books, Mora is the founder of the family literacy initiative El día de los niños / El día de los libros = Children's Day / Book Day," a celebration of books, children, languages, and cultures, now housed at the American Library Association. The year-long commitment to linking all children and families to books, languages and cultures, and of sharing what she calls "bookjoy," culminates in celebrations across the country in April. The celebration is recognized annually on April 30 in libraries and schools across the country alongside programming to promote family literacy and multilingualism. She was a Visiting Carruthers Chair at the University of New Mexico, a recipient and judge of the Poetry Fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, and a recipient and advisor of the Kellogg National Fellowships. Mora is a popular national speaker shaped by the US/Mexico border where she was born and spent much of her life. She is married to Vern Scarborough and is the mother of 3 grown children. She lives in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Writing Mora is a writer and cultural preservationist who seeks to document the lives of Mexican Americans and U.S. Latinas and Latinos through varying genres such as children's books, poetry, and non-fiction. In her writing, Mora adopts the terrain and life of the Chihuahua desert and recognizes the human and cultural diversity of the Southwestern United States and northern Mexico. Recognition Mora has received numerous honors for her work, including an National Endowment for the Arts poetry fellowship, a Kellog National Fellowship, 4 Southwest Book Awards, the Premio Aztlán Literary Prize, the Gelett Burgess Children's Book Award, the Ohioana Award, and the Pellicer-Frost 1999 Bi-National Poetry Award. Mora received Honorary Doctorates in Letters from North Carolina State University and SUNY Buffalo, and is an Honorary Member of the American Library Association. Among her other awards are the 2006 National Hispanic Cultural Center Literary Award and a Civitella Ranieri Fellowship to write in Umbria, Italy. Publications Poetry *''Chants''. Houston, TX: Arte Publico, 1984. *''Borders''. Houston: TX: Arte Publico, 1986. *''Communion''. Houston, TX: Arte Publico, 1991. *''Agua Santa = Holy Water''. Boston: Beacon Press, 1995. *''Aunt Carmen's Book of Practical Saints''. Boston, MA: Beacon Press, 1997. *''Adobe Odes''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2006. Non-fiction *''Nepantla: Essays from the Land in the Middle''. Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 1993. *''House of Houses''. Boston: Beacon Press, 1997; Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2008. *''ZING! Seven creativity practices for educators and students'', Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin, 2010. Juvenile Young Adult *''My Own True Name: New and selected poems for young adults, 1984-1999''. Houston, TX: Piñata Books, 2000. *''Dizzy in Your Eyes: Poems about love''. New York: Knopf, 2010. Children’s verse *''The Desert Is My Mother = El desierto es mi madre''(illustrated by Daniel Lechón). Houston, TX: Piñata Books, 1994. *''Confetti: Poems for Children'' (illustrated by Enrique O Sanchez). New York: Lee & Low, 1996. *''Uno, dos, tres = One, two, three'' (illustrated by Barbara Lavallee). New York: Clarion, 1996. *''This Big Sky'' (illustrated by Steve Jenkins). New York: Scholastic, 1998. *''Delicious Hullabaloo = Pachanga deliciosa'' (illustrated by Francisco X. Mora). Houston, TX: Piñata Books, 1998. *''Love to mamá: A tribute to mothers'' (illustrated by Paula Barragán). New York: Lee & Low, 2001. *''The Song of Francis and the Animals'' (illustrated by David Frampton). Grand Rapids, MI: Eerdmans, 2005. *''¡Marimba! Animales A-Z'' (illustrated by Doug Cushman). New York: Clarian 2006. *''Yum! mmmm! qué rico!: Americas' sproutings'' (illustrated by Rafael López). New York: Lee & Low, 2007. *''Join Hands: The way we celebrate life'' (illustrated by George Ancona). Watertown, MA: Charlesbridge, 2008. *''Book Fiesta! Celebrate Children's Day/book day = Celebremos el día de los niños/el día de los libros''. New York: Rayo, 2009. *''Gracias = Thanks'' (illustrated by John Parra & Adriana Domínguez). New York: Lee & Low, 2009. *''A Piñata in a Pine Tree: A Latino twelve days of Christmas'' (illustrated by Magaly Morales). Boston: Clarion, 2009. Children's stories *''A Birthday Basket for Tia'' (illustrated by Cecily Lang). New York & Toronto: Macmillan, 1992.' *''Agua agua agua : an Aesop's fable'' (illustrated by José Ortega). Glenview, IL: Good Year, 1994. *''Listen to the desert = Oye al desierto'' (illustrated by Francisco X. Mora). New York: Clarion, 1994. *''Pablo's Tree'' (illustrated by Cecily Lang). New York & Toronto: Macmillan, 1994. *''The Gift of the Poinsettia = El regalo de la flor de nochebuena'' (illustrated by Charles Ramírez Berg; Daniel Lechón). Houston, TX: Piñata Books, 1995. *''Tomas and the Library Lady'' (illustrated by Raúl Colón). New York: Knopf, 1997. *''The Rainbow Tulip'' (illustrated by Elizabeth Sales). New York: Viking, 1999. *''The Night the Moon Fell: A Maya myth'' (illustrated by Domi). Toronto & Buffalo, NY: Groundwood Books, 2000. *''The Race of Toad & Deer'' (illustrated by Domi). Toronto: Douglas & McIntyre, 2001. *''The Bakery Lady'' (illustrated by Pablo Torrecilla & Gabriela Baeza Ventura). Houston, TX: Piñata Books, 2001. *''Maria Paints the Hills'' (illustrated by Maria Hesch). Santa Fe, NM: Museum of New Mexico Press, 2002. *''A Library for Juana: The world of Sor Juana Inés'' (illustrated by Beatriz Vidal). New York: Knopf, 2002. *''Doña Flor: a tall tale about a giant woman with a great big heart'' (illustrated by Raúl Colón). New York: Knopf, 2005. *''Let's eat! = ¡A comer!. New York: HarperCollins, 2008. *''Here, Kitty, Kitty! = Ven, gatita, ven! (illustrated by Maribel Suárez). New York: Rayo, 2008. *''Sweet Dreams = Dulces suenos'' (illustrated by Maribel Suárez). New York: Rayo, 2008. *''Wiggling pockets = Los bolsillos saltarines'' (illustrated by Maribel Suárez). New York: Rayo, 2009. *''The Beautiful Lady: Our Lady of Guadeloupe'' (illustrated by Steve Johnson & Lou Fancher). New York: Knopf, 2012. *''I Pledge Allegiance'' (illustrated by Libby Martinez & Patrice Barton). New York: Knopf, 2014. *''Water Rolls, Water Rises'' (illustrated by Meilo So & Adriana Domínguez). New York: Children's Book Press, 2014. *''Bravo, Chico Canta! Bravo!'' (illustrated by Amelia Lau Carling). Toronto: Groundwood, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Pat Mora, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2014. See also * List of Chicano poets * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Pat Mora at PoemHunter ("Senora X No More") *Pat Mora at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Pat Mora at YouTube *Meet the Author: Pat Mora ;Books *Pat Mora at Amazon.com ;About * Pat Mora profile at the Academy of American Poets *Pat Mora Official website *Latina Author & Poet Pat Mora Talks About Poetry for Children interview at Mamiverse, 2013. Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American writers of Mexican descent Category:American poets of Mexican descent Category:Writers from New Mexico Category:Chicano poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets